


Keep on moving

by Beta_09



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Crush at First Sight, Elsa & Kristoff Friendship (Disney), Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa-centric (Disney), F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Jack Feels, Kristoff Loves Anna (Disney), Married Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Modern Era, Protective Elsa (Disney), Protective Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_09/pseuds/Beta_09
Summary: A century or so had past since Elsa became the fifth spirit.She lived peacefully in the enchanted forest for a while but after the passing of the people she knew Elsa set out to explore the rest of the world.The man on the moon kept his eye on her from the very beginning, waiting for the right moment.Now the Guardians of Childhood have been told by Manny about this 'fifth spirit' and Jack is sent out to find her.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

The freezing winds of the Siberian wild didn't bother Elsa that much as she rode on the Nokk over the frozen tundra.  
There had been only a few places left untouched by the human race, so Elsa savored every minute she could spent in this untamed, wild place. 

Alot had changed since her sister's time, technology had advanced, monarchs had fallen and new ones had risen. Arendell was no more, it was now a part of Scandinavia and her sister's legacy had disappeared.

It had hurt when Anna passed, of course it had, it had been though to deal with her immortality once they had found out.  
It was a bit after the birth of Anna and Kristoff's first child, it made them all think about the future.

It had hurt to know that she would out-live her family and friends, it had hurt alot to see them die.  
Some days Elsa would curse her powers, she would curse her body for being alive, for not letting her rest. 

Not that she couldn't sleep, at one time she slept for twenty years, just because she didn't want to wake up. 

But Elsa knew she needed to keep going, she was the fifth spirit, one end of the bridge.  
The other end of the bridge was somewhere in England, probably starting kindergarten soon.  
The descendents of her sister were still alive, although there were many and they were speared across Northern Europe.  
She still felt that tug at her soul sometimes, like her sister was reaching out from somewhere Elsa couldn't reach.  
It usually lead her to a person exactly like Anna, even if they looked nothing like her, Elsa could see her in their eyes and it hurt. 

It hurt to know that she couldn't be with her sister, with other people.  
After a while most people forgot her, they would not remember her face or name, sometimes people didn't even see or notice her.  
She had talked with the Northuldra about it, but the elder at the time had told her that it was maybe because she became more spirit than human. 

Most of them were gone now too, Honeymaren had been last to pass away and Elsa had sat by her side when her soul left for Atohallen.  
Elsa had spent alot of time there, revisiting her happier memories and locking herself away in isolation. 

Eventually the Nokk and Bruni had found her, and with the help of Gale they had gotten her out and back to the world of the living.  
They forced her to spent time in the forests and mountains around Arendell, she sometimes encountered people who had made their home in the woods, some talked with her, most just admired her from afar and others cowered in fear.  
But none dared come to the Northern mountains, at least that is what Elsa thought when she visited it again. 

She had found Olaf, Marshmallow and Snowgies there making their own little lives inside her Ice palace.

After the passing of Anna Olaf had left Arendell behind, feeling responsible for his fellow snow beings.  
Elsa didn't know how long they had stayed there but they seemed to live happily together.  
Elsa had stayed with them for a while but her happy time ended when Olaf made her a request she regrets until this day. 

"Elsa can you turn us back to snow?"

Olaf had asked her like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
She had stared at her dear friend eyes wide with shock and then sadness, why did he want to turn back to....nothing?

"We have lived for a long time, we have seen all there is."

"O, Olaf I can't.....you are the only ones left."

His eyes held more wisdom than Elsa could have ever imagined. When had he grown up so much? 

"I don't want to hurt you Elsa, we love you but we want to keep changing, you won't be alone."

She felt Gale swirl around her, confirming Olaf's words.  
She felt Bruno's warmth on her shoulder and the Nokk's wet snout touch her head.  
Elsa laughed sadly as tears filled her eyes, she won't be alone ever again, Anna had told her the same many years ago, maybe she was starting to finally believe her sister's words. 

Elsa hugged her small friend tightly as he did the same, she let go and tried smiling back at her friend. 

"I'm going to miss you so much."

It was after Olaf and her other creations had gone back to their natural state that Elsa had felt that familiar tug at her heart, telling her to go to Siberia.  
It had felt familiar but it was different than when she looked for Anna's kindred spirit, it felt less familiar and ancient in some way.

Bruni and the Nokk had accompanied her, Gale helping them, blowing away storms and pushing the wind in their back.  
It had made the journey alot easier, even if the snow was deep and the nights long. 

It helped that Elsa could change her clothes at will, dissolving the almost translucent trains of her tunic. Her outfit now resembled a one-piece suit, that's what they called it these days right?  
A hooded cloak made of frost was wrapped around her, it reflected the light in such a way that it looked like a sold blue. She may not get cold but having her hair tossed in her face by the wind wasn't exactly ideal, so a hood over her head was nice to have. Bruni didn't seem to mind the hood either, he was snuggled up the crook of her neck, protected by the hood on her head so he didn't blow away.  
She still wore her sandals, not needed riding boots to ride with the Nokk, it's not like her toes could have frozen off anyway.

Elsa looked up at the sky seeing the sun beginning to set, she would rest soon.  
Not much later she found what looked like the beginning of a forest, she steered the Nokk to it, slowing down and hooping down a few trees into the woods. 

"Don't go to far."

She told the half frozen horse, it just sniffed at her. 

'Don't go looking for trouble.'

The horse conveyed to her as it walked off and Elsa smiled after it, the Nokk always seemed to tease her or be irritated with her, but it was better traveling company than just herself.

Elsa lowered her hood, freeing her loose braid falling over her back, it had grown considerably since becoming the fifth spirit. She had contemplated cutting it off but before but her mother had always lovingly brushed it and Anna always said it looked like starlight. 

Bruni jumped of her shoulder into the fresh snow, it easily melted around him, already making Elsa see dry patches of Earth.  
She looked around her the forest was still, nothing seemed to be out of place, the tugging at her soul told her to go deeper into the wood, the source was close.  
For now she would rest, maybe wait for it to come to her, whatever it was. 

Gathering some branches Elsa, with a little help from Bruni, stared a small campfire and sat with her back to a thin tree, letting herself rest against it.  
It maybe true that she was immortal but Elsa did have back and leg pains from ride on the Nokk for hours on end. Hunger was also a thing that apparently didn't go away when you didn't require to eat food to survive.  
It was weird to still be so human when in reality she was not.  
Elsa still got hungry but couldn't die from hunger, she didn't require sleep but without it she felt sluggish and un-concentrated.

Taking a piece of frozen bread out of a pouch she had made and taken with her, she gave one piece of it to Bruni who started nibbling on it, defrosting it with his little paws.  
Elsa took a single branch she had gathered, making a small ice dagger out of thin air as sharp and as strong as a steel one, and cut one end of the wooden stick into a sharp point.  
She took the frozen bread, pierced it with the stick and held it above the fire.

While eating her freshly roasted bread Elsa looked up at the sky, the sun was setting fast and its golden light shimmered through the trees making the frozen forest look like a see of molten diamond and gold.  
At those times she was reminded of her sister and her brother-in-law who had always been optimistic and sunny people, it made Elsa feel like their love really did reach her from beyond the grave.

It made Elsa happy to know that she could feel their love at times like this.  
But soon the moon was out and the sun was gone leaving Elsa with only her campfire to give her light. 

The moon seemed alot bigger here than around Arendell, it was certainly bigger than the one she saw in Iceland or was it called Greenland?

She talked to the moon alot when she was on her own, it made it easier to keep herself sane when she was in deserted places like this. Sometimes she even imagined it talked back to her, they would have long conversations about how she felt, about her powers, her family, her long life. 

Now she looked at the moon once again, asking it what it was that kept tugging at her.  
The moon didn't say much, only to wait and it would come to her.  
That didn't give her much to work with so Elsa asked if it was dangerous or if it was out to hurt her but the moon stayed silent.

So Elsa huffed, made herself comfortable against the tree, wrapping herself up in her cloak and went to sleep. 

It was only a few trees away, it was looking at her?  
It didn't seem to come any closer, was it waiting for her to wake up.

Bruni was awake, she opened her eyes just a bit to let him know that she had sensed it coming closer.   
The fire had gone out, just a few glowing embers were lit not enough for her to see past the tree infront of her.   
She could however see the shimmering body of the Nokk, standing at her side. 

She looked back at Bruni silently letting him know she had a plan and whispered to the Nokk to wait for her signal. 

Elsa stirred a bit, still pretending to be asleep, the form took this as a sign to come closer.

'Good'

She thought as the...whatever it was came closer and closer.   
It didn't make any noise in the deep snow, it was larger than a small animal so it needed to make some kind of noise, unless it was floating. 

When it was only few steps away from the campfire Elsa jumped up, getting herself up on the Nokk while Bruni let the brunt out fire roar back to life in a sea of purple and pink flames. 

It seemed Bruni had a flair for the dramatic as he also lit up a circle of fire around them and the thing, not giving it a chance to escape. 

Once the campfire had lowered a bit, Elsa could see from her position on top of the Nokk that 'it' wasn't an it at all but a he, a boy no older than her in appearance.

His mouth was hanging wide open, as if he were shocked too see her.   
Well he probably was, not many people expected to see this probably.   
But he wasn't like the other people she had known, this boy? Young man? Had hair as white as snow, his skin was as pale as can be and his eyes seemed like deep blue skies in the light of the purple flames. 

But what most of all surprised her, what made him so different that all the other people was that he was floating, his bare feet didn't touch the snow.   
That was another thing, he was dressed casually, only a blue hoodie and a pair of gray trousers on him, no shoes. He was not dressed as someone who found himself in the middle of the Siberian wild.

The last thing Elsa noticed was the wooden staff he had raised at her, at the top it seemed to form into a hook shape.   
Was it a weapon?

She looked at the boy again, he seemed to have over come his initial sense of surprise as he was now floating forward a bit more until he was right across from her.  
The Nokk looked angry at the boy, threatening to raise his front legs and kick him if he got to close.  
Elsa calmed her friend, whispering to it.

"It's okay."

The boy didn't seem dangerous, he didn't feel dangerous if the tugging at her heart was anything to go by. It had stopped or subsided once she had locked eyes with the boy, was this why she was called here, was she called by him?  
A thousand questions ran through her head but non of those seemed more important to her than asking.

"What is your name?"

It just slipped out, the boy looked at her curiously as if he had expected another voice to come out from underneath her hood. 

"Jack Frost."

Frost? As in ice? That kind of frost.  
Elsa had no time to ponder over his name as he spoke to her. 

"And what do I call you?"

If he wanted to attack her than he would have do so, but he had lowered his staff and didn't seem to want to do them any harm.   
So she took of her hood, letting her loose braid flow freely over her back and looking into the the boy's, Jack's eyes and said.

"I'm Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

The Strong winds of the Siberian wild didn't really bother Jack as he flew above the frozen tundra.  
No, really it didn't. 

It's not like he never had any trouble riding the winds current.  
Exept that it was the first time. 

It wasn't that Jack hated the snow and cold, that was his whole thing, it's just that their new friend apparently had chosen a quite reclusive place, afar way from any human contacts.

It's not like Jack and the others did have alot of contacts with humans, but he did have Jamie and his friends.  
Even though a few years had past and he had grown, Jamie still stubbornly believed in Jack Frost.  
They would meet when winter came every year, and Jack would return to Burgess to give them a day full of snow and fun.  
It was almost that time again so Jack wanted to hurry up and get the new guardian back to the north pole and go to see his friend. 

How long was this going to take?  
Manny hadn't specified anything about the guardian, only that they were in Siberia and that Jack was to be the one to retrieve them.

They had all speculated about who or what it was, in the end all they could do was trust Manny and find their new friend.  
Jack was actually okay with going on this mission alone.  
Remembering the first time he met the other Guardians, he thought it would be better for him to go so the new guardian wouldn't become overwhelmed. 

The only thing was that he had been following after this person for sometime and they didn't feel like they had gotten any closer.  
To be honest Jack had only felt this tugging sensation at his chest a while ago when he had first set foot in Siberia after using one of North's snow globes, another one was in his pocket to ensure a fast and safe return to the North pole.  
It had only gotten stronger since then but now it seemed to not get any closer.  
He figured it was the new guardian, he asked Manny about it but he only said that Jack should keep following that sensation.

The sun was already setting and the wind didn't seem to lay down so Jack went lower and decided to walk through the forest below him, it would get him out of this blasted wind at least. 

And that's how he found himself, with staff in hand, following the tugging sensation to a small clearing in the woods.  
It was dark but Jack could see the last embers of a small campfire glow off in the distance. He went closer, floating above the ground as not to startle any people nearby.  
A figure wrapped in a blue cloak layed against a tree, their back to him.

The tugging seemed to become stronger, yet Jack didn't go forward.  
Not until the figure stirred, were they awake?

Jack decided that he couldn't just stand there so he went even closer, noticing, too late, the horse made of half frozen water next to the sleeping figure. 

Out of nowhere the campfire bursts to life, purple and pink flames filling his vision.

Jack raised his staff ready to fight whatever it was that was in that cloak.  
A ring of fire now around him, Jack faced the figure who had jumped upon the half frozen horse.

A half frozen horse, Jack thought he had seen everything but this truly was something else, he was gaping at the figure on top of the tall majestic beast infront of him. 

The figure was studying him, their eyes locked at Jack was met with the most piercing pale blue eyes he had ever seen. Jack lowered his staff.  
Was this the new guardian? Was this the person Manny had wanted Jack to meet?

If so Jack needed to find out who they were, he took a step closer, eyeing the water horse as he did.  
The beast seemed to want to kick him away from it's rider but the figure whispered something in it's ear, calming it down enough for Jack to get a bit closer. 

The two of them looked at each other a bit more before the figure spoke. 

"What is your name?"

That was not the kind of voice Jack had expected to hear. It was elegant and soft, uncertain almost but Jack was alive long enough to recognize the hardness in her tone. 

"Jack Frost."

The figure was silent, they made no attempt to ask more so Jack took the initiative. 

"And what do I call you?"

The figure seemed to think for a moment before pulling off their hood.  
Blonde hair like moonlight, eyes as hard as ice and skin as pale as can be, were the first things Jack noticed.  
This wasn't at all what Jack had expected, he had expected the most bizarre kind of creature or and old person but not this girl, probably no older than him in appearance.

"I'm Elsa."

Elsa, it sounded familiar even if it wasn't.  
For a moment Jack felt flustered by her. 

The girl, Elsa, seemed to take this as fear or something else than what it was as she, elegantly, jumped off her water steed onto the floor.  
Her feet didn't make any imprint on the snow, was she standing above it? 

She also didn't have and shoes on or..well...she did have sandals on and Jack couldn't really say anything, he wasn't wearing any shoes. 

"Bruni, you can put it out now."

Jack looked back up at the girl, who was Bruni?  
The flames around them died down and only the campfire was left burning bright.  
He noticed a small creature running up to Elsa, she scooped him up, placing him on her shoulder.  
Was that a salamander? Had the little amphibian controlled the fire? 

A water horse and a salamander who controlled fire, this was defenitly who Manny was looking for.  
But Jack did need to be sure. 

"You ever talk to the man on the moon?" 

She looked at him as he had grown an extra head and Jack realized what he had asked.  
Quickly he waved his words away as he blushed a bit, maybe he was as bad as the others at this. 

"Just-....forget I said anything."

Elsa seemed to curiously look at him and Jack felt like he was trapped by her eyes, like they were demanding all his attention.

"What do you want from me?" 

The fear and distrust that rang through her words pained Jack's heart.  
He had met many people in his life who had spoke with similar fear to him, it had been familiar enough to not hurt anymore but she made it hurt him.  
He didn't let her notice his hurt as he forced a smile on his face. 

"I don't want anything from you."

She seemed confused by his words so Jack did what he did best he showed her he was fun.

His staff just swirled slightly in the air and beautiful swirls of ice and snow glittered and shimmered around them, reflecting the light of the fire making it look like specks of gold.

An audible gasp could be heard from the girl as she watched him work his magic, swirl after swirl filling the air. 

\----

Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she watched Jack fill the air with snow swirls.

In the beginning she had thought she accidentally made them but now.....

This was unbelievable, he was like her but also not.  
He seemed to do a lot of this with the help of his staff but even so this was so painfully like her own magic.

Elsa looked around reaching out her hand and touching the ice particles in the air and feeling them toucher skin. 

A sob wrecked through her body, this was real, he was real. 

After so long, after being alone for so long...... 

Somebody else like her existed.

She turned to see him staring at her, concerned, she was probably crying right about now but she felt so happy, she was smiling. 

And instead of more sobs, laughter left her lips as she raised her hands letting her magic intertwine with his. 

\--------

Jack gaped at her for the second time that night. 

This wasn't real. 

At first he was concerned, usually when he used his magic people had fun and they would laugh.  
His magic didn't make people cry at least not normally. 

But then she had turned around and she was smiling, with tears in her eyes she was smiling and laughing as she opened her palms and her own brand of magical swirling snow came into existence. 

He looked at her elegant swirls mixing with his, this was unbelievable.  
He reached out his hand to touch it, it felt real enough alright, it was real, she had ice powers too!

There was someone else like him.

"You....have ice powers?"

He asked her carefully, she was crying and laughing at the same time so Jack doubted she was in the right headspace right now but she seemed collected enough to form a thought out answer. 

"I was born with them so...."

Wait, born with them?  
Jack cursed Manny for not tell him about her sooner.  
He rubbed his head in frustration, this was probably going to get complicated. 

"We better sit down for this, it seems like we need to talk about a lot of stuff."

Jack sat on one side of the fire, his legs crossed floating a few inches above the ground. 

Elsa talked with her magical animals for a while, debating with them if she should while he could clearly hear them.  
Eventually the water horse laid down next to Elsa who sat across from him on her knees.  
The little lizard jumped down her shoulder into the snow, vapors could be seen from the spot where Bruni sank into the snow. 

So the lizard did control the fire, Jack thought as he looked back at Elsa.  
In the light of the fire he noticed more details about her, for example that she had fery light freckles on her face and that her eyes were actually a more baby blue than pale blue. 

She seemed to stared back at him, analyzing him as much as he was analyzing her.  
Before Jack could take the reigns of the conversation once again, Elsa took the initiative.

"Where are you from?"

Jack heard the curiosity and eagerness in her voice. 

"I-...that's a long story, a very long one."

"If you don't want to talk about it than that's fine, I understand."

An awkward silence fell over them until she spoke up again. 

"It's just that I have never met someone like me before. It's been along time since I talked to anyone really."

The horse next to her neighed at her and the salamander, Bruni?, gave off little angry sparks at her comment.

"Exept for you two of course and Gale."

Elsa said as she sprinkled some snow flakes on top of Bruni and lightly patted the neck of the water horse. 

She probably saw him looking at the animals as she formally went to introduce them to him. 

The water horse was called a Nokk and the little guy was called Bruni and apparently Gale was the wind?  
That was the first time Jack heard someone refer to the wind by name.

"Where do you even find animals like this?"

Elsa looked up back at him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, thinking before answering him. 

"I guess that's a long story too."

Again silence settled over them. 

\-------------

"Why did you call me here?"

Elsa needed to know, they obviously shared some kind of connection, they both had ice powers.   
Were there more like us in the world?

Us.....that felt weird to think, Elsa thought, she looked back at Jack, who was fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. 

Were there more of us? What are we even?

Than he looked at her, his blue eyes locking with hers.   
His gaze felt intense as he spoke his next words. 

"This is going to sound weird but hear me out."

She nodded, her attention fully on him. 

"Have you perhaps ever heard of Santa Claus?"


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was used to magical, unexplainable things but this was something else.

There were others like her, but they weren't exactly like her or better said she wasn't like them.  
She felt some kind of disappointment and bitterness, she should have known that she was on her own, as always. 

'No, don't think like that.'

Elsa knew that she was one of a kind but now there were others out there, people like Jack.  
People who could at least understand a fraction of what her life had been like.  
Don't get her wrong she loved and appreciated the spirits but they were people, they had been allowed to be themselves much longer than Elsa had been herself.

She looked at Jack, he hadn't said anything, he was just staring at her.  
Suddenly embarrassment flooded over her, he had kept staring at her with those impossible blue eyes, a slight blush crept on her face.  
Was that normal? Why was she embarrassed by him, he was just looking at her.

Elsa took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, this was alot to take in, there were still so many questions. 

"So, you are saying I'm a new guardian and that you were called here by a man on the moon who told you who I was?"

Jack raised his shoulders in an embarrassed way, it apparently sounded as crazy as it was. 

"Pretty much, yeah."

'Great'

The Nokk next to her told her sarcastically, Elsa agreed with it, she was already the fifth spirit and now she was some kind of guardian?  
The world really had it out for her.  
What kind of guardian would she even be?  
Of snow, ice, self-isolation........

She looked up at the sky beyond the tree tops, the moon was al ready disappearing, they had talked for a long time.  
Had she really not imagined the moon talking back to her, had she really talked to a person on the moon.  
Could people even go there?

This all sounded crazy but if it was true than........  
Elsa didn't know what she would do if it were true.  
But it wasn't like she had anything better to do.  
She looked at Bruni who was curiously making his way to Jack, the Nokk still wasn't sure about the boy but it was okay with letting him this close.  
Maybe it was against her better judgement but Elsa made up her mind.

"You want me to come with you right?"

Jack still looked at her, a hopeful smile on his face. 

"If you want to go with me?"

Elsa did want to go with him as soon as he asked her.  
So, without a word she stood up, brushing of the snow on her knees.

"We should get going then I guess."

\---------

Jack watched as Elsa rode on the Nokk, jumping over the high waves of the Baltic sea, she seemed like a normal person to him, minus the unusual company she kept and the ice powers. 

Those powers were something else.  
Jack's came from having fun and making people smile, well it did make her smile....and.....cry, why had she cried? 

It made her look like a some sort of ethereal goddess when she had let her magic flown through his. It was elegant but wild, it felt grand in a free kind of way.  
What kind of guardian was she? 

It was weird they had never met but somewhere Jack felt glad they had met. He genuinely started to like her when they started talking, she seemed more curious than she let on but was patient enough with him as he tried explain what being a guardian was all about. 

He saw something of himself in her blue eyes, something of his old self, before he met Santa, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny.  
It was clear in the way she wanted to believe him but held back, in the way she was so curious about him and the others. 

She must have gone through alot, being bron with her powers and all. For how long had she been like this? Who was she really?  
He had wanted to ask her so much but he held back, he needed to bring her back to the North pole.  
Elsa had refused his offering to use one of Santa's gloves to make a direct portal to the jolly man's headquarters, she didn't trust him that much just yet. 

They would go across Europe to America and then go up north, Jack would have to take her with him to see Jamie, than she could maybe seen what being a guardian was all about. 

A coast line could be seen off in the distance, Jack flew lower, the wind seemed to work with him now, making sure to grab Elsa's attention by flying right next to her. 

"We'll reach Norway soon."

"We won't stay long, I just need to drop Bruni and the Nokk off."

Elsa had insisted on bringing her salamander and horse home, Jack said she could take them with her, but she refused saying that both Bruni and the Nokk did want to go home. 

They reached the shore soon enough only having to travel a short time to get to the Northern mountain. 

When Jack saw the ice palace on the side of the mountain he thought he was dreaming. Was this her home? Had she made this? 

Elsa had gotten off the Nokk walking up the stairs leading to the front door of the frozen structure. She had dissolved the fabric of her hooded cape, replacing it by two long pieces of transparent material fastend to the back of her dress.  
She looked like a queen opening the doors to her palace. 

The inside was even more magnificent, Jack looked on in wonder at the walls of ice around him.  
He never could have thought that ice could do this, he touched the walls and let his feet rest upon the mirror like floor.  
There were patterns of giant snowflakes captured in the clear ice, it looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight, Jack thought, but something was off.  
There were cracks in the ceiling and walls, like the structure was falling apart. 

Elsa was a little a head of him in the room, tending to one of the bigger cracks in the wall.  
She put her hands over it sealing the crack closed making it look like it was never damaged. 

"Did you make this?"

Elsa looked around the room and than at him, an embarrassed smile on face. 

"I did, it was a long time ago, I do need to fix it from time to time so it doesn't collapse."

"It's amazing, this is like nothing I could ever make."

"Thank you."

Jack wandered around the room and noticed a staircase leading to a second level of the palace.  
He turned to see Elsa busy fixing some damage at the other side of the room, her back to him.

It probably wasn't wise but Jack didn't think of himself as the wisest among the guardians so he silently floated up the stairs.

This room was a very different from the first one, the ice was discolored, making it look like the room was made from gold with obsidian shards mixed in.  
But that wasn't the weirdest, it looked like a battle had taken place in the room.  
What looked like the remains of a beautiful chandelier was laying in the middle of the room, shards of ice sprayed around it.  
Razor sharp spikes had sprouted from every corner of the room, broken ice was all around. 

Jack frowned, what was this?

"What happened here?"

He whispered to himself as he went further into the room, freezing as he heard a voice ringing through the room as clear as glass. 

"I fought of my sister's ex-boyfriend here."

Jack whipped around and saw Elsa standing there, her arms wrapped around herself, looking around the room as if wanted to leave and never come back. 

"Well, not really, but I did fight off this evil duke's bodyguards."

She walked up next to Jack looking at the destroyed room, recalling memories of herself she would rather just forget.  
He stared at her, sure Pitch had almost killed him at some point but he had never been chased by an evil duke's lapdogs.

"Seriously who are you?"

She turned to him, almost penetrating him with her piercing gaze. 

"What do you mean?"

"You have a magical water horse and a salamander who can controle fire, you know the wind by name, apparently you were chased by an angry duke and your sister's ex once and you build a freaking ice castle on the side of a mountain on your own!"

He was waving his arms wildely trying to get his point across.   
Now that she heard it from him it seemed to hit her with how crazy it sounded.

She looked around the room again, her eyes turning dark, there was pain there, alot of it. Turning around and making her way to the staircase she said. 

" I'm done with the repairs, so we can go."

When she had disappeared, Jack cursed himself and bonking his head against his staff.  
He had obviously upset her, her voice had sounded as hard as steel.  
He shouldn't have come up here, he should just keep quiet the rest of the way and not bother her anymore.

\-----------

Elsa was glad to have checked up on the palace, there were some repairs that had to be done.  
She was less happy about Jack going up to the second floor, she herself didn't go there.  
It was a place where she had lost herself, where she had almost killed two men.  
It was a warning of what her powers could be in the wrong hands, it could cause pain and fear. 

But Elsa wouldn't walk that path, she was free and lucky enough to not have developed a grudge against the world for fearing her and trying to lock her up.

She had promised Anna, that she would believe in herself and love herself like Anna had loved and believed her.

Elsa looked over to the beginning of the Enchanted forest as it was rapidly getting closer.  
The wall of mist that had covered it had come back, it was safer that way for the spirits.  
The Northuldra had left the forest and had moved to more open planes to make their homes and herd their reindeer. 

The four stone pillars greeted her as the Nokk slowed down and Jack landed beside them. 

He was still some sort of a mystery to her.  
Was what he said really true?

She climbed off of the Nokk, Gale immediately welcomed her back. Feeling the wind spirit play with her hair made Elsa giggle.  
Than she heard Jack yelp as wind was blown underneath his blue hoodie, it seems Gale liked their new companion.  
Elsa laughed softly at the scene. 

"Jack, meet Gale, the wind spirit."

Gale was now lifting him off his feet, tugging at his arms and legs making the boy laugh. 

"Well, hello there Gale, are you the one that always brings me home?"

He said as Gale dropped him right in front of Elsa, she offered him a hand to help him get up. He seemed to hesitate before taking it and standing up.  
Bruni took this opportunity to crawl over Elsa's arm to their joined hands and up Jack's arm.

Jack let go of Elsa's hand lifting it up so he could look at the fire spirit more closely.  
They stared at each other Jack mimicking the way Bruni dropped his head to one side.  
Elsa giggled again, it seemed the Bruni too had taken a liking to Jack.  
She turned around walking to the wall of mist past the stone pillars, missing the way Jack looked at her and the blush on his face at the sound of her giggles. 

Elsa put one hand to the sparkling vapors and the wall opened for her revealing the beautiful forest before her. 

Bruni jumped off of Jack's arm looking back at him expectantly as if he was supposed to follow.  
The little spirit raced over to Elsa climbing her once again and nuzzling her cheek before jumping off again and disappearing into the forest. 

The Nokk nudged her with it's snout, successfully getting her attention. 

'Be careful'

"Don't worry, I'll be back, you just keep an eye on them. Come get me if there is any danger."

The Nokk didn't reply but put his forehead to hers, Elsa closed her eyes for a bit. Than she opened them and the Nokk disappeared into the forest. 

A sudden rumbling made the ground shake underneath their feet, Jack floated immediately, his staff raised.  
Elsa motioned for him to lower it, as she knew what was coming, or better said who. 

It was an earth giant with on his shoulder a smaller figure, a troll.  
The trolls had moved into the forest after the death of Kristoff saying that it would be better to live with their own kind.

The earth giant raised his hand for the troll to walk on to and lowered it.  
Elsa recognized Pabbie, he looked older by the day, she always wondered how stone people could get wrinkles. 

"Pabbie."

"Elsa."

He looked past her to see Jack standing behind her, a worried look came on his face as he saw the guardian of fun looking in wonder at the earth giant.  
The elder troll looked up at his old friend, questions drifting in his antient eyes.

"Elsa, who is that?"

"He found me when I was away, he- he has powers too."

The look on Pabbie's face didn't mirror the enthusiasm her voice had shown. 

"Elsa be careful, I sense a series of trails are before you. Once that could change you forever."

Elsa huffed a bit, this sounded quite familiar to her. 

"When have there not been."

"Just be careful my Queen."

Her eyes softened at hear her former title. 

"I'm not a queen, Pabbie."

The old troll took her hands in his and smiled at her like any kind old grandpa would.

"To me you still feel like one."

They said their goodbyes, the earth giant taking Pabbie back to his people, the mist slowly rolled in behind them making the wall whole again. 

Elsa exhaled, visibly relaxing as Gale played with her hair once again. 

"Sooooo, you're a queen now too?"

Jack was standing next to her nonchalantly, she hadn't noticed he had moved next to her. 

"I was for a while, than my sister took over."

At that the white haired boy seemed to snap his head to look at her, she just looked at him confused, had she said something wrong?  
He noticed her look and brushed his actions of with a nervous laugh, directing the conversation to a more fun topic. 

"Should I call you your majesty then?"

A small smile played on her lips at the sound of his fake, over the top, British accent. 

"Just Elsa is fine."

"Maybe, your royal highness would fit better? What about your radiant opulence?"

She snorted at that one. 

"No? Than what about your grand excellency?"

She laughed at that one and Jack could swear he could fall in love with her on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

They touched down at Burgess not long after leaving the wall of magical mist and Elsa's magical animals behind.

With the help of Gale, Jack could carry Elsa on his staff, riding it as if they were witches.  
Elsa had sat behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, causing Jack's stomach to make delightful somersaults but not because he liked her, not in that way. 

Sure she was a beauty to behold and her laugh did make him happy and they had loads in common going by the few things he knew about her.  
But he didn't feel anything for her in that way, he was just exited to have another guardian to hang out with. 

Jack jumped of his staff, offering Elsa a hand to help her get down with an added 'your majesty'.  
The blonde girl seemed glad to be back on solid ground again as her face was red and raw from the wild wind. 

Elsa gladly took his hand all most falling into his arms as her wobbly knees gave out.  
She caught herself in time by grabbing Jack's shoulder bringing their faces and bodies closer than either expected.

Their eyes locked, their cheeks flushed and they took steps back.

Before either could speak Gale swirled around them, blowing Jack's hood over his head and Elsa's braid loos, letting her hair free, getting their attention and making them laugh.

"Yes, thank you Gale, get home safe."

Elsa told her friend as she wiped her loose hair out of her face.  
Gale swirled around them some more before rustling some nearby trees and disappearing. 

"So, you said you needed to meet a friend here?"

Elsa asked Jack, who was taking his hood off.  
They were standing at the edge of a small wood just outside Burgess.  
It was in the middle of the day, the air was cold, very normal for early spring.

"Yeah, it's not far from here, come on."

He said as they walked to a small clearing covered in snow, there were already a group of teenagers and some younger kids playing in the snow.  
When Jack spotted them and they spotted Jack they ran to each other, Elsa hung back as she looked at Jack interacting with the kids. 

Jack was greeted by Jamie running up to him, the boy had grown again this year, Jack noticed as he was tackled into a bear hug. 

"Hey, there bud."

Jamie let go, the others had caught up with him, all looking elated to see him. 

"It's so good to see you Jack! We were getting worried that you wouldn't come."

Before Jack could explain the situation he had gotten himself in a mop of blonde hair popped up in his view.  
Sophie, Jamie's sister, was jumping infront of him getting his attention.

"Jack, Jack, Jack."

"Hey there, Ankle-biter. I almost didn't recognized you."

He said as he lifted her up and put her down again. 

"What took so long?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at his lateness. 

"Well....."

He looked back to see Elsa standing a ways away, her arms wrapped around herself. She looked so lonely, Jack thought as he stared at her.  
Jamie, Sophie and their friends stared past Jack to see a girl, or woman?, in a sparkling white dress with platinum blonde hair waving in the wind. 

They all shared a look and pointed their combined gaze at Jack who was looking like a lovestruck boy pining for his unattainable crush. 

Jack felt the children's gazes burning the back of his head, this was going to be fun explaining.  
He turned to see all eyes on him, Jamie had a big grin on his face as if christmas had come early.

Before the brown haired boy could say anything, Sophie ran passed Jack and up to his new friend.

\--------

Elsa looked at the young girl bouncing on her feet in front of her, the girl's blonde hair had been cut unevenly, one eye being covered by her bangs. 

"I'm Sophie, can you do magic too?" 

The blonde girl asked hopefully, Elsa stared, bewildered, at the small child as she dropped her arms to her side.  
It had been a long time since someone, other than magical beings, had spoken to her and now this child was talking to her.  
Elsa searched for words for a while before, dropping to her knees so they would see eye to eye. 

"I'm Elsa, you- you can see me?" 

Elsa had asked, mirroring the hope with which the girl had spoken to her.  
The girl, Sophie, nodded. 

"Your like Jack and bunny, of course I believe in you."

Sophie smiled at her, the gap between her teeth only making her more adorable.  
Elsa smiled back, being truly filled with happiness and a child like giddiness that she had to miss for a long time. 

"Well, Sophie, I can certainly do magic, would you like to see?" 

Sophie nodded again, bouncing up and down in anticipation.  
Elsa leaned closer, as if only they were in on some big secret.  
She put up her hands and with a few flicks of her wrists swirls of snow and ice sprouted from her hands, flowing around the girl, making flowers and stars in the air.  
Sophie stared around in wonder, her wide green eyes filled with the sparkling of Elsa's magic. 

When the other children saw Sophie dancing around in Elsa's magic they went bonkers and raced over to the new fantastical figure Jack had brought them.

They all gathered around Elsa, asking her questions, raving about her powers and looking at her with wonder and excitement. Elsa stood there, completely overwhelmed looking at Jack for some kind of help.

\-------

Jack watched amused at the group of kids dancing around Elsa, the person in question shot him a look that said 'help'.  
It seemed the new guardian had a lot to learn, he thought as a grin worked it's way across his face. Jack waited a few more minutes, watching Elsa struggle, earning himself a dirty glance from her.

Jack thought that maybe this was enough so he formed a snowball in his hand, blowing on it to infuse some of his magic in it.  
He threw it, watching it hit Jamie right on his head.  
Jamie turned to him, a smile on the boy's face as he started throwing snow at the others around him.

It eventually escalated into one big snow fight, all the kids and Jack running around throwing and getting hit by snowballs.

Elsa sat down in the snow watching them play around, her legs crossed.  
She didn't know that magic could do this, it could make people happy and have fun but this was a different kind of magic Elsa didn't possess.  
It made people have fun regardless of what they thought of the cold or snow.  
It was all Jack's magic that made them have fun, because Jack was having fun, that much was clear. 

She smiled at him getting his butt wooped by a small army of children.  
She noticed a small group of teenage girls shyly shuffling over to her, Elsa turned to them, looking as friendly as she could. 

The girls said hi to her and sat with her on the ground not minding the cold of the snow seeping into their clothes, looking at her expectantly. 

"Can you do your magic again?"

Elsa usually didn't hear many people asking to show them her magic, this was a nice change.  
So she showed them what she could do, making ice figures move through the air, making giant snowflakes and helping make snowman, and making sure she didn't accidentally brought them to life.

They past the day like that, playing with the kids until the sun began to set. 

\--------

Jack waz watching Elsa tell the kids about the place she was from and about the magical creatures she lived with, the children ate it right up, hanging on her every word.

"Sooooo, is she your girlfriend or something?"

Jack looked at Jamie who was standing next to him, his cheeks flushing pink.  
Struggling for words Jack tried to think of an answer. 

"Wha-wh-what are you talking about kiddo?"

Jamie turned to his friend, his arms crossed, his expression unimpressed. 

"You keep staring at her like she is."

"It's not like that James, like I told you, she's a new guardian."

"Sure, that's why your blushing."

"Jamie, please stop, it's just me helping her out."

"Sure, dude just keep telling yourself that."

Jamie looked at the sky, noticing the sun was almost setting. 

"It seems like it's time for us to go home."

"Yeah, we should get going to the north."

The two boys hugged, Jack promising to come by when winter would start again. 

As the kids left, saying goodbye to Jack and Elsa, the sun disappeared behind the trees. 

"That was....fun."

Elsa said, trying to compliment Jack in some sort of way.

"They seemed to like you a lot."

He said, a small grin on his face as he saw her smile.

"Yeah, I know."

Jack's grin wavered.

"You sound surprised."

Elsa crossed her arms, a distant look in her eyes.

"Well, I don't think of myself as the most fun person to be around."

Trying to lighten the mood, Jack tried to keep his tone jokingly.

"O, come on your majesty, your plenty of fun."

Elsa laughed bitterly and turned to face him, leaning against the tree behind her. She seemed to catch his drift as her shoulders relaxed.

"You should have seen me when I was just crowned queen. I was literally and figuratively an ice queen."

Jack leaned against his staff, looking at Elsa curiously.

"Now I don't believe that, I'm sure you had plenty of friends."

A dark look crossed her face as she leaned even further away from him.

"No, I didn't. I didn't have a lot of people around me at that time."

Jack looked at her, concerned, it seemed there was more going on with her than Jack could have thought.

"You had a sister right?"

"She.....we weren't exactly close at the time."

Elsa said as she pushed herself off the tree and stood up straight, not meeting his eye. Jack tried to get her to talk more and wanted to ask her more about her sister.

"But-"

He attempted to go closer to her but she put up her hand letting him know that this was just fine.

"Please, just leave it at that."

"Okay."

Jack felt defeated, he didn't mean to hurt her but he did want her to talk about these things, for her to know she could talk about these things with him, with someone who understood. They stood in weighted silence for a while.

"So, you said you could make a portal to the North pole?"

Elsa still didn't look at him but Jack guessed that it was better than being completely ignored by her. 

"Are you sure, you don't want me to fly you there?" 

She stubbornly shook her head. 

"I'm tired and flying there would take to long."

Did she still trust him?   
He took out the snow globe Claus had given him, holding it up for Elsa to see.  
She looked at it, trying to figure out how that was going to bring them to Santa's workshop.

Jack just smiled slightly, this was going to be fun. 

"North pole."

Jack said to the small glass orb in his hand, Elsa looked on confused. 

"Wha-"

Before she could ask anything, Jack had smashed the globe on the ground, releasing a whirlwind of snow and clouds. Elsa gaped at the sight of the portal as it opened to reveal a landscape of ice covered mountains and wooden buildings, is that really where Julenissen lived? Would there be Nisse too?

"You're coming or what?" 

Jack asked her offering her his hand, she looked at him now, trying to supress how truly nervous she was.   
She looked at his expectant eyes to his outstretched hand, if she had trusted him with flying her across the Atlantic sea than she could trust him with this right?


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa stepped through the portal, hand in hand with Jack, unto the side of a mountain made of ice and snow.

A wide road led up to a brick and wooden building with a round roof. On that roof was a mast pointing towards the sky, the northern light that painted the clouded sky green and blue seemed to come from the tip of the mast.

Elsa saw multiple wooden buildings dotting the side of the mountain, there seemed to a lot of people here as Elsa saw twinkling lights from every window. 

She looked at Jack, suddenly realizing that everything he said was true, Santa Claus did exist. 

Jack smiled back at her, keeping her hand in his dragging her up the road to Nort's front door, a big wooden door, painted bright red, like everything else the jolly man wanted everyone to see.  
It left a feeling of coming home in Jack as he opened the door with both hands letting go of Elsa's. 

Warmth flooded them as the heavy oak doors swung open into a large room. Walking in Elsa immediately noticed the giant globe in the center of the room, lights dotting the continents, entranced by the sheer size of the object, Elsa walked over to take a closer look.

Only a few steps away from the globe someone bumped into Elsa making her lose her balance but remaining on her feet.  
When she turned to see who had bumped into her she looked right into the fur of one of Santa's helpers, a Yeti.

Too gobsmacked to scream Elsa froze and stared at the Yeti apologizing to her in a few short grunts and proceeded to walk pas her. 

'Okay, so definitely no Nisse help Santa."

It was than that Elsa noticed little red cones run around her feet. These red cones had faces and arms and legs and a bell attached to the top of their....heads?

Again Elsa only stared at the little Elves as they ran across the floor, not seeming to do anything.

She looked around the room noticing the multitude of different floors above and below her current one, on each one Yeti's could be seen making toys and Elves running around.  
Different prototypes were being tested, toy airplanes flying through the air and super bouncy, rubber balls shooting from wall to wall.

Every toy a child, anyone really, could imagine was being made and Elsa could only wonder what kind of person could have such an imagination to think of this.  
It was amazing. 

"Finally! You made it!"

A heavy Russian accent shouted across the room, a giant of a man came waltzing over to her and Jack. The man had a long white beard, red pants with suspenders and a white blouse and tattoos on both his arms.  
Was that....?

The man slammed Jack on the back, making the boy stumble forward. 

"I knew you'd make it back."

Jack laughed painfully as he felt for any broken bones. 

"Yeah, it took some convincing but I brought her."

The older man turned his elated gaze to Elsa, before she could do anything she was shaking the hand of Santa Claus, his big hand enveloping hers completely.

"Welcome to my humble abode.....uh..."

"Elsa, sir."

"No need to be polite, Elsa, we are all thrilled to have you here."

"Uhmm...thank you."

The bearded man, who Elsa assumed was Santa Claus, stepped to the side to reveal a lady dressed in green feathers.  
Was she flying?!  
The woman immediately put her face close to Elsa's, her eyes were big and pink, was that even possible?

"A girl!! Finally, thank the man on the moon. You wont believe how long I have been stuck with these rascals!! Please show me your teeth!?"

Elsa slowly blinked, what was going on??  
Without thinking Elsa smiled at the lady, showing her snow white teeth to the feathered woman.  
The woman, who Elsa now assumed was the tooth fairy, gasped and looked like she was about to cry when a voice with an Australian accent told her to back off.

The woman flew back, a small swarm of hummingbirds followed her movement, had they been beside her the whole time?  
The woman moved to welcome, Jack back as a the tallest and biggest bunny, or was it a hare, Elsa had ever seen stood in front of her.

They silently took each other in, the bunny seemed to judge her whole being with his eyes.  
Than he put out his hand, paw?  
Elsa tentatively shook it. 

"The name's E. Aster Bunnymund."

"Elsa, sir."

The Easter bunny's ears seemed to perk up at the polite title she adressed him with. A grin came to his face, could bunnies or hares even grin. 

"Well, you at least seem to 'ave some good manners."

He turned to Jack, a taunting look on his face, as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't think you learned that from him."

"O, choke on an egg, Kangaroo."

Was Jack's response as the Easter bunny turned to welcome him back.  
Elsa looked at them bantering as her attention was drawn from them by a face of gold, popping up in front of her.  
A small man, dressed completely in gold was floating in front of her, his eyes looked at her like he recognized her from somewhere.

The little man didn't say anything only put out his hand for her to shake, she took it gently fearing she might hurt the small hand.  
The little man looked calmly at her as they shook hands, making Elsa's own heart settle down and clear her mind. 

"I'm Elsa, it's nice to meet you, mister.....?"

The man let go of her hand to do something similar to what Elsa did when summoned her magic. A few flicks of his wrist and golden powder was flowing through the air in beautiful swirls around Elsa and the little man before retracting to the golden man's hands and forming into a familiar shape.

A crocus.

The official crest of Arendelle, of her family.  
Elsa looked at the Sandman, a loving smile on her face as he gave the golden flower to her.

"Thank you."

The flower dissolved in her hands, the Sandman made a sad face when the flower turned back into golden dust, Elsa panicked, she didn't want him to be sad. 

"I-it's okay, don't worry, here, look!"

Moving her hands, Elsa created a crocus of ice, shimmering like a diamant, offering it to the Sandman.

Instead of taking the cold flower, the Sandman just stared at her, surprised. When Elsa looked to Jack for help she saw that everyone except him was staring at her like her skin had changed colors.

"Is... something......wrong?"

\----------

Tooth and North were quick to reassure Elsa that they were just surprised. Manny hadn't told or shown them who the new guardian was exactly so finding out she had ice powers was....surprising. 

Sandy and Bunny however directed their attention to Jack however, pestering him about his new 'girlfriend' and how she was going to take his spot.  
Jack didn't take the comments to heart, Elsa wasn't his girlfriend, maybe not even a friend. 

They stopped their banter when North raised his voice calling for the Yeti's to bring over the book containing the oath all of them had made, an oath kept when becoming a guardian.

The Elves could be heard playing trumpets and all eyes were on Elsa as the others gathered around her.  
Jack had a bad feeling about the slightly frightful look on her face as North began reading her the oath. 

\---------

When Santa Claus had gotten out this big book and talked to her about protecting every child on earth, Elsa had long lost the reason she was here in the first place.

"Wait....what's going on?"

The trumpeting Elves stopped and North somehow looked even more confused than her. 

"This is your time to say the oath."

Elsa took a step back, not liking where this was going. 

"What....oath...?"

"To be a guardian of cour-"

North looked at Jack, searching for an answer and finding it in the boy's regretful gaze.  
Elsa followed North's eyes and hurt was visible on her face as she drew her own conclusion. 

"You didn't tell her?" 

It wasn't a question but a statement, Jack looked directly at Elsa. 

"I told you who we are-" 

He had tricked her, Jack had tried to trick her into this?!  
Into making promises she couldn't keep, into making another mistake?! 

"-what we mean to the kids we protect against guys like Pitch."

Elsa looked around at the other guardians, trying to understand why she was called here by them.

"Who...is Pitch?"

They all seemed to shiver at his name, Elsa's stomach dropped.

"He is the Boogeyman, he is the one creating nightmares that terrorises children when they sleep. He's been banished but we can never know when he'll return."

Tooth said to her, trying to make her voice sound a steady as she could. 

"Wha-

Elsa was cut off by Bunny. 

"He uses your fears against you, makes you feel like you're nothing."

Elsa looked at all of them, they feared this Pitch, if they reacted to only his name like this than what could Elsa possibly do against him. The room's temperature dropped, the fire in the hearth suddenly burned lower.

"You need me to fight him?!" 

North was quick to try and settle her down. 

"No, not on your own. When he'll return we will be with you but we need to know if we can trust you with that."

She wouldn't trust them, they were getting her to do something she didn't want, couldn't want.  
She wasn't going to be like that again, she wasn't going to be weak. A thin layer of frost began expanding from underneath her feet.

Elsa looked back into Jack's eyes, already imagining the disappointment she would see. A bitter laugh escaped her. 

"You can't, I'm not doing it."

"Manny choose you, he must have a reason for doing so."

Tooth was the one to speak to her, trying to reason with her. Elsa spun around to face them all a scowl on her face.

"A man on the moon, really?! I don't need to do anything because you think it's the right decision. I can't take this, I can't protect anyone!"

A cold wind blew through the room.  
Jack seemed to finally snap out of his daze, he went to stand infront of Elsa, blocking her line of sight from the others.

"You can't just turn away from this, trust me on that."

The hurt and anger in her eyes almost punched him in the face when he said that.

"Trust you! You know nothing about my trust!" 

Elsa almost screamed at him, ice and shadows were seeping in from the corners of the room. 

"I don't trust anybody! I can't afford to protect anybody! What has all that gotten me, huh?!" 

The darkness was noticable now, Tooth flew back a bit, Sandy and Bunny seemed ready to fight but North looked on at the two ice themed people arguing as they didn't notice the shadows moving in nor the blizzard forming around them.

" I died, I let my sister die, I condemned my kingdom to die. They're all gone. I have nothing."

" Highness, plea-"

"No, you don't get to call me that!"

The darkness was looming over them, ready to swallow the both of them up, Jack felt himself being dragged away by North as Elsa was swallowed by the void. 

\------------

It had gone dark before her eyes, had she passed out?  
No, her eyes were still open and she could move her body, had the lights gone out?

"Elsa-"

The blonde girl felt her whole being shake at hear the voice of her sister.  
From the darkness more voices came to her, some familiar others unknown. 

"Please, stop this winter!"

"Come home with me!" 

"Don't touch me, please."

This wasn't real, they were all gone. Elsa couldn't take it, putting her hands on her ears, trying to drown out the words, with pleas to stop. 

"Conceal, don't feel."

"Monster! Monster!" 

"Don't run into fire!"

No, this wasn't real. Somewhere in the back of her mind Elsa knew but that was a rational part that wasn't working right now. It was just fear and tears, it was only rapid breathing and whispered prayers for it to stop.

"Magic makes people think they are more powerful than a king."

"What have you done?" 

She screamed.

"Your sister is dead, Elsa." 

"Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa dropped to her knees, her hands on the floor to prevent her from falling forward face first.  
The voices stopped only for a new one to take it's place.

"It seems the guardians have tricked you, Ice Queen."

It was a man's voice, it seemed to taunt her.  
Elsa looked around into the endless darkness, nobody was there but the voice continued to speak. 

"They have tricked you as they have tricked me, they denied me the right to believe in me. I used to be powerful, I used to be remembered and now, much like you, no one looks my way."

Elsa was tired of this voice, who was this anyway?  
With a croaking voice she asked.

"Who are you?"

The voice was silent for a moment. 

"My name is Pitch Black and much like you, I want to be remembered."

Now it was Elsa's turn to be silent.  
So this was the Boogeyman talking to her? 

"Who said I wanted to be remembered?" 

The Booyeman laughed, a horrible sound, Elsa thought.

"Everyone wants to be but not everybody can, look at the guardians they try so desperately to stay within the minds of the youth, but they cannot do what we do."

When Elsa didn't ask him, Pitch continued. 

"We will have no trouble being remembered if we worked together. We will stay in the hearts of men if we use-" 

"Fear?" 

The voice went quite, it seemed Elsa had regained the rational part of her brain and that part sounded alot like her sister right now.  
Unyielding and stubbornly telling her that this was wrong, that he was the greater evil.  
Now only a few words kept repeating in her mind. 

'Do the next right thing.'

Elsa pieced herself together, getting up on weak knees and, keeping her head high, looked into the darkness.  
He wasn't going to use her, she was free. 

A few motions of her hands and Elsa was blasting ice all around her, it seemed the darkness had wall she could push against with her magic. 

"Now, hold on there for a second. We would have to use fear, it is the only way."

The voice had become nervous, the dark knew it was losing. Elsa felt stronger, as she kept on pushing, fear wouldn't be her ally. A triumphant smile was on her face as she could see the dark dissolve around her, she could see Jack outside, blasting the shadows away from the outside.

"Haven't you heard, fear is my enemy."

Seeing him was the last push she needed, the dark surrounding her blew back, only leaving glittering snow in stasis around the room. 

\------------------

He had to get her out of there, she was in there because of him.  
Jack struggled for North to let him go but the Russian man didn't budge. 

"Jack-"

A cackling laugh echoed through the room.  
Pitch Black. 

The couldn't see him but they could all sense he was there. 

"It seems you have given me a powerful ally, guardians. I didn't know christmas had come early."

Anger flared in Jack as heard that mocking voice. 

"Release her Pitch!"

The white haired boy screamed at the room. 

"Now now Jack Frost, is that how you treat an old friend."

"Shut up! Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Ohohoh, she has everything to do with this. The Ice Queen had always been on my radar, her fear and heartbreak are truly something else."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think it's the opposite, Frost. We understand each other perfectly, it is you all that don't understand what fear can give you."

The darkness in the room, seemed to grow, a scream pierced through the globe of shadows surrounding Elsa.

"Ah! Just in time. It seems I'll have my Ice Queen in just a moment."

Jack pushed himself out of North's arms, pointing His staff at the globe of darkness, praying his powers would be enough to free her.

"No! This can't be!" 

Pitch sounded afraid when he spoke those words, it only drove Jack to only blast the shadows more with his magic.

The shadows became less dense and Jack's hearth skipped a beat when he saw a glimpse of what was Elsa arms outstretched, blasting her way through the shadows, fighting.  
Than with one last push the shadows disappeared, leaving snow in it's wake. 

Jack lowered his staf, crossing eyes with Elsa, those pale blue eyes looked back at his with such fierceness that Jack could only stop and marvel at their beauty. 

That was until those eyes rolled back and closed, Elsa's body had given out en fell to the ground.  
Jack ran over to her, frantically look inspecting her face and body for wounds or any trace of Pitch.  
There was noting to Jack's relief. 

He looked back at the others, they all stood back, not knowing what exactly had happened. 

"She's okay."

He told them, the others visibly relaxed, daring to coming closer. 

Jack turned his attention back to Elsa, he wiped her hair out of her face, noticing the tears caught in her eyelashes. She must have been tormented by Pitch, Jack swore he would make him pay.  
Her eyelids stirred and Jack could hear a gasp come from her pink lips. 

"Elsa, hey, talk to me."

She slowly opened her eyes, looked dazed around herself before trying to sit up.  
Her head hurt but she managed to sit up and take a good look around. 

The room was filled with ice and snow, it reminded Elsa of something long ago.  
She looked at Jack, he looked so worried for her, she didn't want to see those blue eyes sad and those eyebrows furrowed. 

"I'm okay, thank you."

With his help, Elsa got herself to stand on her own to feet. She glanced around the room again, at the other guardians and the snow storm she had caused.  
It seemed she wasn't going to be able to controle her emotions at all times but it brought her comfort to know that she could at least try and fix everything when she did. 

Elsa let go of Jack's hands to stretch out her arms, slowly rising them as the frost and heaps of snow were lifted off of the ground and into the sky forming a giant snowflake and disappearing into glitters.  
She dropped her arms beside her body, knowing that what came next was going to be harder to fix.

Elsa turned to the guardians, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry for all of this."

She felt their eyes on her, a hand came to rest on her shoulders, it was Tooth, her pink eyes looked at her with guilt. 

"You don't have to be sorry, we were the ones that were in the wrong."

Bunny continued.

"You don't have to apologize we understand that this might not be what you want. But we do want to help you and get your help."

Elsa looked at all of them, her eyes hanging on Jack. She felt guilty for what happened but not guilty enough to make a promise she wasn't comfortable with.

"Let me think about it."

North nodded his head knowingly.

"I understand. For now let's discuss this tomorrow, right now we all need some rest."

\--------------

Elsa was sitting near the fire place in the main hall, looking at the golden globe with the twinkling lights, representing the children who believed it the guardians.  
Elsa knew that this wasn't for her, she didn't need an oath to be believed in. She didn't need to be believed in.  
But maybe she did need friends and maybe she wanted to be among humanity again.

"I thought you might be awake."

It was the soft voice of Jack that she recognized, he walked over to her, staff in hand.  
A small smile came on her face, he seemed to do that to her now.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He went to sit on another chair close to the fire place, sometimes even people made of ice and snow wanted to feel warmth.  
They quietly stared at the globe for a moment, before Jack asked.

"How are you holding up? "

Elsa knew he was going to ask her, she still didn't know the answer herself, even after all this time she still hurted somewhere.

"As best as I can......I think."

He tried to keep his voice light but she could sense the tremor of concern in his voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She did. 

"No-" 

Elsa stopped herself, she did need to talk about it. 

"I-......I heard my sister's voice, multiple voices."

Jack's face darkened, he knew what Pitch could do to a person and he knew how bad it could hurt.  
When he didn't respond to her, she continued.

"They told me all the things I heard before."

To be honest, Elsa was fine with talking about it. Maybe it had been the idea of opening up to a person that had scared her or maybe she was just opening up to the right person.  
Jack seemed to notice and dared to press.

"What did they say?"

Her eyes were clear as glass, the flames of the hearth reflected in her eyes. Her face didn't show any kind of emotion.

"That I'm a monster, that I need to hide my power."

Jack could have easily been described as fuming, if he was told to supress his powers he would just freeze the person.

"Well whoever told you to hide your powers is probably a fuc-."

Elsa cut him off quite amused with his reaction.

"It was my father that told me."

Jack fell still, not really knowing if he should apologize or keep quiet. He couldn't really understand the way she had reacted, so all he could say was.

"O."

Elsa giggled softly, seeing him struggle with how to react. Jack laughed along nervously eventually, not really knowing why.

"Don't worry, I stopped thinking of my father as a perfect person when I became queen."

Elsa had pondered her relationship with her father for a long time, as well as the actions he took. He might have been a good and just king but a perfect father he was not. It hadn't been her father that told her to step into her powers but hide them and fear it.  
Anna hadn't known that side of their father and for a long time Elsa hadn't told her about it. When Anna had her first child, Elsa felt like she owed it to her to tell her about their father. Anna had a hard time accepting the different treatment Elsa had gotten, but she came to the terms with it eventually.  
Elsa had been proud to see her sister carry the burden of their families actions as the queen. Sometimes she felt guilty, selfish, for choosing to be free while giving her sister a heaving crown to wear.

"Did you rule a long time?"

There was sincere curiosity in his voice, it didn't surprise Elsa anymore that he wanted to know about her. He had lived longer than her,he had been alone longer than she had, but she hadn't been alone, not really. Her family might be gone but she still had the spirits and now there were the guardians. 

She didn't really know what to think of their proposal, she would need to take an oath to protect the children of the world. She would dissappear when those kids stopped believing in her, right?  
She was already a spirit so maybe not?  
She didn't really know but she didn't really want to find out.  
Elsa now understood that Pitch could hurt someone beyond their limits, and Elsa couldn't think of Pitch hurting a child without pure dread coursing though her veins.  
But if Elsa had ever learned anything about herself than it would be that she would do things her own way. 

She turned back to Jack, remembering the question she needed to answer.

"Only three years I think? I gave up my throne to my sister when I became a spirit, she was more suited for it than me anyway."

Jack thought about her words, casting her a glance that told Elsa he was going to try something.

"Well, you make beautiful castles sooo...."

Her laugh made Jack grin immediately, it seemed he could make jokes around her.

"I would have made a better architect, I know."

Oh, so she could make jokes now too around him. That thought warmed him more than the fire in the giant hearth. 

Jack asked her more questions now that he saw his chance clear to.  
When a comfortable silence settled between them, Elsa stared at Jack who was fiddling with the straps from his hood. An involuntarily blush speared across her, it wasn't the heat from fire place that caused it, it was Jack Frost, ironically enough.

"What about you? What is your story Jack Frost?"

He looked at her, the blush on his face seemed to match hers but he seemed much more embarrassed about than her.

"Well, my story is a long one."

He said as he rubbed his neck nervously, Elsa leaned back in her chair, trying to look as inviting as possible. He had tried his best to get her to open up so it was only fair of Elsa to do the same.

"We have all night so...."

A smile formed on Jack's face, it had been sometime since he told his story to someone. He was happy it was Elsa he was telling it too, she would understand.

When Jack found out he had drowned while saving his sister it had made him feel complete, like knowing his past had made him know what he wanted for the future.  
Somewhere he felt like he had been robbed from his life, that it was the man on the moon that had taken it from him.  
But now he had friends and he would protect children like he had his sister, like he would protect Jamie and his sister and friends.  
He had his purpose and a reason to fight Pitch and work together with the other guardians, his friends, to protect this world, to protect the believe of children, their believe in them.

Elsa could join them in that, she was so much like them. Yet she was something else, her powers were wild and free, she didn't need to be believed in to be as powerful as she was.  
She had told him people forgot her and didn't seem to notice her right away but Jack thought that wasn't exactly it. Jamie and the others were able to see her right away, sure their faith in them was strong but so strong that they could see and hear a non guardian?

No, Elsa was something else. She was a force of nature, quite literally as she was a spirit of some kind?

Maybe it didn't even matter, maybe all that mattered was that he had the luck to meet her. 

Maybe all that mattered was sitting here talking to her. 

\---------------

The two blondes talked through the night, talking about their past, bonding over the love they held for their sisters.  
They looked like two normal people talking like old friends. 

That's how the other guardians found them, on the ground, chatting by the eternally burning fire place, practically sitting in each other's laps. 

"Frost, stop flirting for a sec and listen up."

Bunny said as he placed himself in a comfortable chair, grinning at the flustered boy standing up quickly as he noticed how close he had gotten to the pretty snow girl.  
Elsa got up too facing the others, her mind made up.  
North stepped forward, uncertainty in his eyes yet a smile on his face. 

"How are you Elsa?" 

"I am fine, no nightmares."

"I'm sure Jack helped you with that."

Bunny snorted in the back ground as Jack whacked him with his staff.  
Tooth floated forward, her whole body shone with concern, her swarm of hummingbird fairy things hide behind her back. 

"Have you given a thought to what we talked about?" 

Her voice was cautious as she eyed her expectantly, they all did, all but Jack who had already guessed the answer she gave them. 

"I am not becoming a guardian."

They all froze, not knowing what to do with her words.  
Elsa continued. 

"I know now what Pitch can do, yes but I will not become a guardian, I will not take that oath and promise something I know I'm not comfortable with."

Disappointment could be felt in the air, it weighed down on Elsa but she went on. 

"For now I don't want to make that promise, but if you ever need me I will come to help you. I think it might be better for me to catch up with the rest of humanity first."

Maybe they were still sad she didn't want to stay with them but they tried to be understanding as they all muttered their acceptance and acknowledgement of her choice. 

Santa was first to speak up, using his jolly tone. 

"Well, Christmas will be coming soon. Can I count on you to help us deliver some presents?" 

The friendly man asked as he put out his hand for her to shake.  
Maybe she could start with that, Elsa thought as she took his and and shook it. 

"I will be there, I have a few friends who might want to help too."

The bearded man's laugh hollered through the room, Tooth clapped her hands excitedly, as Sandy danced around cheerfully.

"That's the spirit."

Bunny said as Jack smiled at her happily. 

\-----------

It was time for Elsa to go, she could feel it, and Jack noticed it first, stepping back from the others they talked. 

"I think I'll go and visit some cities before coming back for Christmas."

"That's good, be sure to be careful though. Some places are very crowded."

"I think I'll be fine....."

She let her sentence die as she stared at him, a thought popping into her mind. 

"Is there something on my face?"

Jack said as he reached for his cheek.  
Elsa smiled at him, making him melt on the spot.  
She took a step back in the direction of the tall front door of Santa's work shop.

"No, I just thought that maybe it would be safer to have someone with me but I can see you're very busy so-"

Was- was she asking him to go with her?  
Jack looked at the girl dressed in white before him, her loose pale blonde hair, those impossible blue eyes and the very light freckles on her nose.  
She was the embodiment of snow and ice, of wild magic and freedom. 

Maybe that was who she was, the guardian of freedom. 

Jack does like freedom, he knew he wanted it in that moment, he knew he loved it in that moment. Because if freedom looked like her and was anything like her than Jack Frost had been without it his whole life. 

How fun would it be to show her new places? How fun would it be to show her the world he had come to love?

Fun was his thing right? It was only natural that he would give her fun.

So why not?

"Aww, is your grand excellency asking me out?"

Jack teased as he went to lean on his staff.  
Elsa's cheeks reddened, but she wasn't out yet. She looked at him with a sly smile on her face, her voice honey sweet and innocent. 

"Is that a no?"

She said as the door behind her burst open, Gale coming in happily, dragging along a ton of snow with her.  
The Nokk walked up next to Elsa, who laid a hand against the spirit's neck, half freeing it so she could ride. 

How could he say no to her now, when she did that.  
Jack grinned as he saw the surprised expressions on his friend's faces. 

Elsa turned to them with a small bow. 

"I need to go now, I will see you all again soon. Thank you for everything." 

She got up on the Nokk, ready turn around and gallop away into the frozen fields of the Arctic, his voice stopping her. 

"North, I think my job isn't done yet. I'll be with Elsa if you need me."

Ela turned the Nokk to fully face the entrance, looking out over the frozen road. Gale played with her hair as Jack floated next to her. 

"So, is that a yes then?" 

She asked without looking at him, a smile still ever present on her face. 

He didn't look at her either, only at the road up ahead.  
He was more than ready if it was her. 

"Only if you pay for the food."

A light laugh escaped her and she turned to him, something resembling happiness in her eyes.  
He looked at her, his eyes only held love. 

"You'll need to catch up first."

Shw told him as the Nokk sprinted away, leaving him in her dust. But not for long as with one last wave back to his friends, Jack blasted off and with a bit of help from Gale caught up to Elsa. 

"You'll have to do better than that, highness."

"Trust me I am better, Frost."

She said as the Nokk took off again. 

\-------

Some say you can see the spirits of snow and ice on the first day of winter, decorating the trees and lakes with frost. Fogging up your windows and chilling you to the bone.  
You can see them dancing through fields of snow or flying through frozen air.  
And every year when winter ends, they would part. One would go back to where all imagenary beings would come from, the belief of children.  
The other would return to nature, they would go back up north until next year. 

Elsa never minded the cold, it never bothered her. Nor did the loneliness bother her but now she had found something better, someone with whom she could keep on moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos, I really appreciate it.


End file.
